


Stealth boy

by soupsalad



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, however it is safe to read because its decent, nsfsrb not safe for srb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: Z2-47 is not one to waste much time between missions. He can spare a moment for X9-27 anytime however, even if its just for a quick kiss.





	Stealth boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much written on these two its dumb I love them i just thought yall should know.

There was little traffic where he stood, the hallways on the upper floors were empty thanks to the time of night. Everyone who had decided not to spend the night working in their own labs were sleeping soundly ready continue their labors in the morning. Only gen 1’s and twos remained, cleaning and making repairs as always. Of course there were none nearby at the moment. Cleaning of the area was done and they had long since moved on. Some other person or unit might wander through sooner or later he was sure, a patrolling courser unit, a tired scientist, anyone really but that person was of no relevance to him.

  
Z2 silently read over the paper in his hand regarding his next mission. This would be easy, a synth living alone on a farm near Lexington. She was alone. The task was one he could do blindfolded should he feel so bold.

  
“That’s boring.” He muses aloud to himself. He looks around even when alone, there was no reason to go saying things he shouldn’t have been so loudly.   
He walks away ready to relay out but wanting to grab supplies before he did. An easy mission was no excuse for being low on ammo. If his work had taught him one thing it was to expect the unexpected. If he had learned to do that earlier perhaps his face would never have been damaged the way it was. He does not reach to touch the scar on his cheek that stretched onward up across his eye.

  
Before he could get very far however the blue light of a unit relaying in flashes a few feet behind him. He turns slowly, his eyes still glued to his paper. Greeting a returning unit wasn’t too hard a task. His eyes are finally pulled away from his paper and up to the person who should have stood before him.

  
“What?” There was no one. He looks around, behind him and then back to where he had seen them come in. There was nothing. Not even someone walking off as he would have expected had they not been in the mood to hear from him. That was a lot more understandable than this.

  
“What?” He asks again, his voice louder hoping that whoever it had been could hear him and perhaps reply.

  
“Z2,” A voice calls from a distance behind him and immediately he sighs. He was relieved yes, but he was more than sure the other could have spoken up a lot earlier.

  
“Ah it’s just you,” He feels two near invisible hands rest on his shoulders and a kiss to the back of the neck. He tilts his head thoughtlessly, internally pleased to be in X9-27's company but after a moment of realization he went on guard. Anyone could be watching from anywhere while this was happening.

  
“Hey,” Z2 tenses, his face and ears warm as another kiss is pressed to the back of his ear. Another to his cheek, arms that he could barely see wrap around him from behind.   
“Don’t overdo it,” He warns quietly looking around for anyone who might have been close enough to bear witness to this moment of theirs. Not that he could call it too unpleasant a situation to be stuck in. He just wished that perhaps this invisible assailant had taken their location into consideration before showering him in kisses like this.

  
“Hey X9,” He says warning him again at the feeling of lips on his neck returning after a brief period of nothing. “As I said, don’t overdo it.”

  
“I understand, I won’t overdo anything.” It was only when X9 took his jaw in his fingers that he knew he was not wearing gloves. He was cold like ice, the commonwealth’s winter was probably to blame for it. Z2 shudders and looks upward, nervous to be allowing such behavior inside the building but pleased to have something from him after going so long without seeing him.

"X9,"A finger is pressed to his lips by the invisible unit behind him, urging his silence. Z2 shrugs and rolls his eyes.

  
“That’s what you say, but doing that here at all is already enough reason to be concerned,” He hated to be the one to complain when their time together was so limited nowadays, but this was horribly risky even if he was invisible for the most part.

  
Understood, I'll be careful next time.” He tells him giving Z2 one more kiss to the back of the head quite quickly before stepping away. With him went the cold embrace that was beginning to warm the two of them within it. A pity but it was for the best they end this quickly.

  
“Next time?” Z2 arches a brow wishing that he could see X9 clearly when he spoke to him. “That’s not what I was saying at all.” He reaches up resting his fingers on his lips, the lingering cold was a peculiar sensation with his face feeling so warm.

  
“Were you saying that there will be-“ X9 begins to answer and opens his mouth to speak only to find himself visible once more. “Were you saying that there will be no next time?”

  
“Good to see you again,” Z2 starts with a grin. The expression felt quite criminal on him. “And yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying, there’s a time and place for everything. I would rather not be caught under the prying eyes of whatever could come walking through.” He walks over to run his fingers down the others cheek, an excuse to feel him and to observe an especially large bruise on his cheek.

  
“What happened out there?”

  
X9 reaches up to take z2s hand is his own. He was pale, hiding injuries was never an option for him as much as he wished it were. Questions like this always came from it.  
“Things prying eyes don’t see don’t matter very much,” He begins giving the others hand a squeeze.

  
“And that was nothing serious. Just a punch, I hardly feel it.” He assures him with a kiss to the fingertips. “You’ve got no one to worry about.”  
That was where he was wrong whether he knew it or not.

“Who said I was worried about you?” He uses his second hand to secure the others jaw in his grasp, turning his head around to get a better look at his wounds. The grin on his face never left, even when X9 chuckles and gently takes his fingers between his teeth for a quick moment before letting him go.

“How cold.” It was always a pleasure to be teased by the unit inspecting him. At the very least it meant he was in good spirits.

  
“Did you not see that coming?” His hand falls back to his side the other with his mission file folded and tucked between his fingers still rests on X9s face. “Good, perhaps you won’t see this either.”

  
Left right and left again, he looks both ways and then leans up to shower his face in a quick flurry of kisses much to X9s surprise. X9 steals the paper from Z2s hands and unfolds it behind his back. In the process of doing so pulled he pulled him him closer.

  
“So you’re heading out?” It was not unusual. Neither of them needed sleep so working all through the night was not entirely unheard of. Of course it was not without its risks, the bolder and persistent types were usually out and about looking for fights around this time in the commonwealth making retention difficult at times.

“Apparently so, I was just getting ready to leave before you arrived.” The way he says it, X9 is sure he hears him sigh the words but for once can’t quite discern the difference between his normal voice and one that was being used to mask exhaustion. It was better to just ask if he was being pushed to hard. A unit as old as he was was bound to be tired from time to time after all. 

  
“Tired?” He asks and z2 shakes his head.

  
“Not at all,” He says leaning over to kiss him once more before stepping away. As much as he wanted to stay there was more to be done than just this. “But I really must get going.”

  
X9 nods and smirks just a bit. “And to think, it was me being scolded for showering you with so much affection a minute ago. I thought there was not going to be a next time here.”

  
Z2 shrugs, walking off and waving a hand. “What prying eyes don’t see-“

  
“Don’t matter.” X9 finishes winning him one more look over the shoulder from z2. He laughs quietly, shaking his head before looking forward again.


End file.
